Tiny Paw Prints
by LittlePsychopath
Summary: When the Arrow finds a small child in a drug den, with the same birthmark that both Oliver Queen and his father share, the whole dynamic of Team Arrow gets turned on its head. It takes a village to raise a child...or a foundry.
1. Paw prints

_**Hello, okay this is my first Arrow fanfiction so bare with it might take me a few times to get characters down properly so if anyone is OOC let me know please. This is just an idea I have had floating around, I am wanted a family fic sort of but a Arrow family fic, since it takes a village to raise a child. It will take team arrow to do so. Maybe (most likely) some Olicity and some cute Thea, here is chapter one enjoy.**_

The green boot kicked the ply door, ripping it off its hinges, what Oliver expected on the other side of the door was a drug den. The tip they had been given was a drug lab, the kind that made copycat Vertigo and selling it on the streets in the Glades. He expected fumes and guns, a scuffle maybe. What had greeted him was a foul smell.

Oliver pushed further into the room, used tin foil crunched beneath his feet, bow at the ready. His eyes swept the room no occupants other than the woman passed out of the dog eared couch, pock marks scarring his arm, her nose scabby. Oliver moved closer assessing her, it was only when he was stood in front of the couch did he see the foam of vomit that had gathered around her mouth.

"Found the smells source" Oliver mutter, leaning over to press a finger on her neck. No pulse.

Oliver wasn't shocked, it won't be the first time, he went looking for drug dens to find junkies choked on their own sick. But the girl looked familiar, didn't look to old and couldn't be more than 27. Her bottle blonde hair was clogged with dirt and sick but, she had the look of being pretty once. Her clothes weren't that bad either.

"Want me to call it in?" Felicity's voice floated in through the headset.

"Yeah, looks like she was a city girl, might have family" Oliver mutter.

"There have been reports of girls getting involved with the dark side, drugs, prostitution, guess some people lost too much in the undertaking" Felicity rambled, musing sadly on the demise of the girl.

"Yeah" Oliver muttered. His attention now focused on the shadows in the room.

He could hear breathing, small quiet breaths. As he moved his boots crushed what must have been another needle, it sent out a loud crunching noise. Whoever was hiding in the shadows seemed spooked by the noise, bumping in the a glass bottle.

"Move out the shadows slowly" Oliver used his commanding voice, drawing his bow ready. He wasn't expecting a fight, probably another junkie who shared residence here. But instead of another addict a small child stumbled out, silent tears shed down her cheeks.

She was tiny, couldn't be more than three years of age, her skin taught and pale, she looked malnourished. The blonde hair haloed her face and even with the clumps of mud and dirt clinging to it. She looked frightened, the dirt on her skin couldn't hide the bruises and her body had curled in on itself as though it was ready for another blow.

Oliver lowered his bow and pulled down his hood.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you okay?" his voice was soft as he approached the child. "You're safe no one is going to hurt you, Felicity call Lance get him to meet me at the Lot's address, something has come up"

"On it, is everything okay, do you want me to send Digg or Roy?"Felicity asked but got no reply.

Oliver's full attention was on the small paw shaped mark on the toddlers thigh. He reached out to rub it. Maybe it was dirt. But it didn't budge when he rubbed it softly. The girl didn't move she was still frozen in place, too scare to do anything. But Oliver didn't seem to notice,too absorbed with the paw print mark.

It was almost a perfect image of the birthmark his father had and the same birth mark he carried on his thigh. A perfect brown print.


	2. Raelyn

**I had such a great response to the first chapter so I hope I meet your expectations, enjoy :)**

Felicity scrubbed her hairs over her face with a small groan.

"I just...you're a billionaire, condoms cost like $2, you could actually open your own factory producing condoms,in all shapes and sizes-"

"Felicity" Digg cut her off, his eyes trained on his boss.

Oliver stared at the file that Lance had given Felicity an hour ago.

"What I am just saying, out of the hundreds of women he has slept with you'd think he'd know how to use a condom" Felicity cried, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Felicity!" Digg said his voice louder this time, before she could say anything else Oliver jumped from his seat brown file still in his hand and left the room.

The bike ride over to Star General seemed quicker that expected, maybe pedestrians had known Oliver was on his way to a mental break down. But before he could let his mind and fear get one over on him he had to see her, the little paw print kid. His paw print kid.

The girl was small. The yellow hospital gown engulfed her, the small duck print looking larger against her tiny frame. Now her hair had been cleaned the blonde hair was clearly the same shade his mother kept and the one he had seen himself wear when he was younger. A nurse was hooking an IV drip up to her arm, she looked even smaller in the adult size hospital bed.

She was sucking her thumb and petting the bed sheets with her other hand. She was adorable and Oliver's breath caught in his throat when she turned to look at the window and waved at him. His hand seemed to move of its own accord as he waved back.

"Has her father's eyes, lets hope she doesn't get his stupidity" Lance's voice pulled him out of the girl's gaze.

"You going to lecture me about the birds and the bees too" Oliver asked turning from the window.

"No, although Laurel said your playboys days were just a show for the press these days" Lance said looking in on the hospital room.

"They are" Oliver said defensively, muscles twitching, it had been a long night and he didn't need another lecture about fidelity from Quentin Lance.

"Then how did that little ball of sunshine turn up, stork?"

"After...After Tommy died and the Glades fell I had a weekend, one lousy weekend, judging by her age, I am guessing she is a product of that weekend" Oliver was now pacing, balling fists.

"I had a whole 9 months to expect Laurel, you got a few hours. Good luck, trust me little girls aren't the ray of sunshine people make them out to be" with that Lance left.

Oliver stayed that night, no hood business and Felicity had stopped by to apologize to him about being so abrasive, leaving him with an overnight bag.

He quickly learnt his daughter didn't speak, the nurse said they were running tests, it could be trauma or maybe she was mute. Even when she cried there was only sniffles and gulps of air, never sobs.

Oliver had told her about the mother and that he was her dad and how sorry he was that he hadn't been there to stop her from getting hurt. But that he was there now and no one was going to hurt her ever again. He said he was going to take care of her, he told her about Thea and all of the toys she was going to buy her. He surprised himself when he told her he loved her without thinking, but the moment he said it he knew it was true.

When Diggle and Felicity approached the hospital room a nurse blocked the doorway.

"Don't wake them, Mr Queen was up with Raelyn all night, poor guy has barely slept and she has barely stopped crying. So be quiet" Felicity nodded knowing this applied more to her then it did Diggle.


	3. Copy me

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy my young padawans**

Felicity pushed the door open quietly and slowly eased it shut. Oliver was passed out in the arm chair of the now yellow room, situated at the back of Oliver's loft. Deducting that Oliver was still in his pajama pants and shirt with a cold cup of coffee set on the dresser, Raelyn must have been awake for most of the night again. If it wasn't for the child sat in the middle of the bed, she would have lingered on the bit of exposed skin where Oliver's shirt had ridden up.

"Hey" Felicity whispered, the big brown eyes followed Felicity until she reached the side of the bed. A small hand patted Felicity's hair in greeting.

"I brought you a present, because us girls need a little geek in our life" Felicity muttered toeing of her heels and crawling on to the bed.

Rae shuffled to the side to let Felicity climb on before snuggling into her. Felicity pulled a stuffed plush toy of the Millennium Falcon out from her bag with a big grin. Raelyn returned the grin even if it was small and hesitant.

"Has Oli-your dad shown you Star Wars yet?" She asked making the Falcon flying above them with her hand. Rae shook her head moving her empty hands to mirror Felicity.

"Hmmm, suppose you've only been home for three days, but don't worry, it's my duty as best aunt to show you the amazing wonderment of the galaxy far far away." Felicity beamed before making the Falcon noise dive into Raelyn's tummy drawing a small laugh from the girl.

"Oh wow Rae you laughed" the older blonde gasped. This was the first proper noise Rae has made other crying. At Felicity's shock the small girl seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Oh no, you can laugh, laughing is funny and makes people happy" gushing now trying to ensure the little blonde bundle didn't cry.

Rae looked at Felicity for a moment her face twisted in thought before picking up the stuffed toy and making it fly softly into Felicity's tummy. Chuckling at the small sentiment Felicity kissed Rae blonde curls giving her a small squeeze.

Rae lifted her palms up towards Felicity's chin and tried pulling her downwards.

"Hey, what you doing?" she laughed humouring the girl but me a small aw sound when Rae kissed her hair.

She was copying Felicity.

After the third day in the hospital when Oliver was ordered out for a shower the girl seemed to become attached to the technical genius of Team Arrow. Thea overwhelmed her arriving with bags of toy that still remained untouched.

Felicity unclipped her hair before snuggling down into the single bed, just as planned Rae copied Felicity as wormed her small body under the covers before hugging the older girl's side.

This is how Oliver found them when he woke up, his joints stiff and exhaustion still rooted deep in his bones. Felicity lazy playing on her phone, laid in the bed with a sleeping Rae curled into her, one hand grasping the stuffed Star Wars toy.


End file.
